Wheel of Xeno
by gozoidbergrules45
Summary: I have completed this chapter in a rush, so don't flame! Story is completed!
1. The game begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga nor do I own Wheel of Fortune. So Plllllleeeeaaaase don't sue.  
  
This is my first fan fic, so be nice!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter one:  
The Game Begins  
  
*Shion walks on the stage in front of the Wheel and smiles*  
  
Shion: Welcome to Wheel of Xenosaga! I hope all of you enjoy tonights show, but first we must meet our contestants. But tonight we don't have the contestants chosen, we will have to spin the big wheel to decide for us. Shion looks happily at the wheel which has the names: Chaos, Tony, Allan, Shelly, Kelly, Albedo, Margulas, Juli Mizrahi, MOMO, Ziggy, and Jr..  
  
* She spins the wheel and it lands on Junoir.*  
  
Shion: Looks like our first contestant will be the director of the Kukai foundation, Rubedo Gaignun Jr.!  
  
* Jr. walks on stage waving at the audience who is now cheering.*  
  
JR: Thank you for the kind welcome, now bring on Albedo so I can beat the shit out of him in something other than fights.  
  
Shion: Well the wheel has to land on his name.  
  
JR: Damn!!!!  
  
* Shion spins the wheel again and it lands in between MOMO and Albedo.*  
  
Shoin: OOOHHH, looks like we have a tough one to call, so I'll just put them on a team together.  
  
* Albedo comes on the stage carrying MOMO like a baby as he drained her memory. JR jumps over his podium holding a gun and points it at Albedo's head.*  
  
JR: Put her down you bastard!  
  
Albedo: OHHHH Rubedo you scare me.  
  
Shion: NO GUNS ON MY SHOW!!!!!!!  
  
* JR pockets his gun as Albedo and MOMO stand at the podium next to him.*  
  
Shion: Now, lets see who the final contestant will be.  
  
* Shion spins the wheel one last time and it lands on Chaos. Chaos comes out on stage waving at the crowd politely. *  
  
Chaos: Thank you Shion.  
  
Shion: Don't thank me, thank the wheel. Well that's the end of the contestant choosing. Now please welcome my very close friends, KOS-MOS and Inu-Yasha!  
  
*KOS-MOS and Inu-Yasha walk on stage, both wearing white dresses and red lipstick. Inu-Yasha looking pissed, but frightened of KOS-MOS.*  
  
Well that's the end of the  
Chapter, please R+R!!!!!!! 


	2. Round One

Disclaimer: I do not own Wheel of fortune, Xenosaga, or Inu-Yasha, please don't sue.  
  
Chapter two:  
Round One  
  
Shion: Well we have met the contestants, so let's get the game started, since JR was chosen first, we'll let him go first. The category is things a monkey would wear.  
  
*JR spins the wheel, which now has numbers and it lands on $400.*  
  
JR: I'll go for an S.  
  
*Shion looks at KOS-MOS and Inu-Yasha, KOS-MOS shakes her head and a loud noise fills the air and JR receives a shock from his podium.*  
  
Shion: Sorry, no S, by the way if you guess wrong, you receive an electric shock, and so you don't get away, Iny dear please chain the contestants to their podiums please.  
  
*Inu-Yasha hesitates, but runs with chains that KOS-MOS handed him after Shion pulled out a gun from her pocket.*  
  
MOMO: I thought you didn't like guns...  
  
Albedo: Quiet ma belle peche.  
  
*Albedo drains more of MOMO's memory and soon stops as Inu-Yasha chains them both to the podium (Chaos was already tied.) *  
  
Shion: Alright, now Albedo, MOMO your turn.  
  
*Albedo spins the wheel and it lands on $1000.*  
  
MOMO: Is there a T?  
  
KOS-MOS: Affirmative, there are 2.  
  
*KOS-MOS walks over the board to reveal both T's so the board reads: T _ _ _ _ T*  
  
MOMO: Yey, now we're in the lead!!!!  
  
*Albedo looks disgustedly at MOMO, then slaps her over the head.*  
  
Shion: Now it's Chaos's turn.  
  
*Chaos spins the wheel and it lands on "Lose a turn".*  
  
Chaos: Damn it all!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shion: Maybe next time...  
  
*JR spins the wheel and it lands on $800*  
  
JR: is there an A?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, just one though...  
  
*Inu-Yasha walks over the board and reveals one A so the board reads: T_ _ _AT*  
  
Shion: Well, we only need 3 more letters so you need to guess what the thing a monkey would wear is MOMO and Albedo.  
  
MOMO: Well if my memory serves me right it is a TOP HAT.  
  
KOS-MOS: Affirmative... it is TOP HAT.  
  
*Albedo and MOMO high five each other and do a secret hand shake. JR looks at them weirdly and Albedo flips him off.*  
  
Shion: Well, looks like it's the end of the round so the person with the least amount of points will have to leave now and that looks like Chaos.  
  
That's it please R+R!!!!! 


	3. Final Round not final chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga, Wheel of Fortune, or Inu-Yasha.  
  
Chapter Three:  
Last round!!!!(Not last Chapter!!)  
  
Shion: Welcome back to wheel of Xeno, last round Chaos had the least amount of points, so he will not be joining us this round.  
  
*JR, MOMO, and Albedo laugh.*  
  
Shion: Let's move on, the next category is... Secret Admirers.  
  
JR: What do you mean by that?!  
  
Shion: People that have secret crushes on somebody, duh!!!  
  
Albedo: You should know the meaning of that Rubedo!!  
  
JR: Shut up Albedo!  
  
MOMO: Stop yelling!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, your hurting my precious ears!!!  
  
KOS-MOS: You are all making me... malfunction!?  
  
Someone from the audience: Shut up now, and Inu-Yasha... SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Inu-Yasha falls to the ground ripping the white dress he has on revealing his newly shaven legs and torn knee-highs. The rest of the cast gets quiet, and the audience member stands up, it's Kagome!!*  
  
Shion: Now, the contestant that is in the lead will go first this time... So Albedo and MOMO will go.  
  
*Albedo spins the wheel and it lands on $7000.*  
  
MOMO: Is there an A?  
  
KOS-MOS: Yes, there is one.  
  
*Inu-Yasha, with his torn dress walks over the board to reveal one A, so the board reads A _ _ _ _.  
  
Shion: Okay, your turn Jr.  
  
*JR spins the wheel and in lands on $100000/ Trip to Second Miltia.*  
  
JR: Is there a L?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah... two of them!!!  
  
Shion: You have just won two tickets to Second Miltia, who will you be taking?  
  
JR: MOMO, duh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*KOS-MOS walks over the board to reveal two L's, so the board reads All _ _  
  
Shion: Albedo, MOMO... you can now win the game if you can guess the word correctly, what, or who is it?  
  
Albedo: Is it Allen?  
  
Shion: Yesss, you have guessed correctly, come back tomorrow to claim your prize!!  
  
*Albedo kisses MOMO and they walk off stage together.* 


	4. Backstage

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga, Wheel of Fortune, or Inu-Yasha, so I beg you to not sue.  
  
This will be the last chapter of this story, so please enjoy!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Backstage(MOMO and Albedo come to claim their prize)  
  
*MOMO and Albedo come through the back door, laughing and flirting.*  
  
Shion: Welcome you two, come to claim your prize?  
  
Albedo: Yes, and it better be worth my time too.  
  
Shion: Believe me Albedo, it is.  
  
*Shion walks off and goes through a door marked STORAGE.*  
  
MOMO: JR wants to meet me by the Elsa at10:00, so please hurry.  
  
Shion: Just hold on one second damn it.  
  
*KOS-MOS and Inu-Yasha come from the stage, Inu-Yasha now wearing his normal clothing, but still wearing the lipstick.*  
  
KOS-MOS: Greetings.  
  
MOMO: Hi KOS-MOS!!!!!  
  
KOS-MOS: Inu-Yasha, it is polite to greet someone when you come into contact with them.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hi, ya bastards.  
  
*Inu-Yasha did not really say the last part, but was thinking it.*  
  
Albedo: Hmm... do I smell fear, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shut up!!!!!!!!  
  
MOMO: Don't start again!!!!  
  
Shion: Found it, here ya'll go!  
  
*Shion opens a crate that was labeled A.W.G.S.*  
  
Albedo: My prize is one A.W.G.S, I could have just bought one at TALK TO ME!!  
  
Shion: No silly, you get an unlimited supply of A.W.G.S, weapons, and accessories!!  
  
*Everyone's eyes, except Shion's bulge and their mouths drop.*  
  
MOMO: So are you going to share with me?  
  
Albedo: Of course ma belle peche, you are my partner.  
  
MOMO: Then lets hit the road!! See ya', suckas!!!! 


End file.
